Snow Drops
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: A dumping ground for my GX character drabbles. Rated T for mentions of self harm, violence, and blood. All characters get a chapter! And requests for drabbles will never be denied! Song fictions thrown in because who doesn't love music?
1. Bleed Like Me: Rei

Snow Drops: Bleed Like Me

**Wee. My first angsty series that doesn't include mpreg bashing, and complete stupidity.**

**On another note, these are merely drabbles.**

**I'm still not owning Yu-Gi-Oh GX, merely renting. Nor do I own the song 'Bleed Like Me' by Garbage.**

* * *

_Avalanche is sullen and too thin  
She starves herself to rid herself of sin  
And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin  
And she says: Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
_

The delicate and frail frame of the girl made her frown in displeasure. She still was fat! She stared at her hallowed cheeks, the almost defeated look on her face somehow makes her face seem even thinner.

That's what she was. That's all she'd ever be. Thinner. She'd never be nearly as pretty as Asuka. No matter what she tried, she'd always be fat and ugly in comparsion. No wonder boys never liked her. _'I don't date ugly girls',_ the words that had been spoken a year ago by a boy whom she adored, still haunted her thoughts night and day, constantly reminding the black haired girl of what she was.

Ugly.

There wasn't any joy in her life any more, no, any and all things that once made her smile she would have to avoid. If she did anything at all that reminded her of food, she'd run to the toliet bowl. No sense in giving the boy that called her ugly any more incentive to insult her. She shoved off any concern that her friends had for her well being. Where were they when she was hurt? Why did they care now? Because she was weak looking now, and they felt some sense of pity?

Oh, that's right, too wrapped up in their own silly problems to even remember someone like her. Even Asuka, whom she had been on good terms with didn't even bother to care.

No one cared. And in knowing this, the gimlet eyed girl took out her trusty knife and let Fate take over...

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

* * *

Okay, that's the first part, what did you think? I didn't tell who it was on purpose. I'd much rather leave it up to the readers to guess who it is.

I know, not nearly as graphic as most angsty fanfictions, but I still think it's better to leave people guessing as to what happens, instead of throwing it out there.

Don't forget to review now!


	2. I Am My Own Master: Ryo

**Snow Drops: I Am My Own Master  
**

**HOLY SHIT ON A FUCKING SANDWICH! AN UPDATE! Wow. This may possibly be one of the more darker things I have done. Still, i like it. Yes, it is pathetically short. Then again, Ryo was always short on words. **

**Goddess: You know, it's a wonder that people still read your stuff, as you like to lag on updating.**

**Fuck you! Anytime I write something on here, you have to act like a complete and utter twit. I can't stand it.  
**

**Goddess: Heh. When and where, dearest? (smirks)  
**

**.... No. Just no. I'm not talking to you. I don't own a damn thing.  
**

**

* * *

**

They think I'll always be there. I can hear it, you know. All these people that claim to be my friends, when in reality, they are only concerned when something's wrong with me. They never cared before, choosing to ignore because it didn't involve them.

They disgust me. Although, I think that that was always the case, even before I turned 'evil'. Evil. Heh. Morons. They don't even understand the concept.

I suppose, considering everything that has happened, I shouldn't really blame them for their lack of concern.

Bullshit. I have every right to be furious. Every right to not want anything to do with them. All the damn right in the world to not give a crap anymore. Why should I care about them, when the only time my pathetic friends ever cared was when it effected them in some manner or another. Why should I act as if Judai's words of friendship had any real effect at all? Why should I be concerned for other people when in the end, none of them truly matter? When none of them could take time out of their lives to give a shit?

Not even Fubuki, who could've been considered my dearest friend cared despite what he promised. Filthy liar.

Why must I act as if they matter? Why should I respect humanity, when all they do is up and leave a person when they aren't needed? The second that something goes wrong, they come running. Humans are not worth the effort. People are not worth it. And I'm sick of it. Sick of all of it. They can take their goddamn friendship and trust and shove it. I'm done with it all.

They only brought me down. They only thought of their own selfish lives and never once stop to consider my own. Even my own brother, who, despite my indifference toward him still held a place in my heart, didn't care. He was just like them. Just. Like. Everyone. Else. Sad. He had potential.

Oh well. No more of them to bother me. I no longer need the approval of people to be happy. All I truly need is victory. I no longer need_ friends_. Or love. Or support.

I am my own master. And I am in charge of my own life.

* * *

**Wow, that was pathetically short! I'm sorry! Still, I wrote this after Ryo turned 'evil', and no longer cared about his friends. It was more or less a look as to why he no longer cared. **

**Goddess: She means, that it is 'old as shit'. And yes, there was a reason why 'evil' was in quotes. If you watch the show, at least the original, then you'll catch our drift.  
**

**Stop watching Jeff Dunham on Youtube. Please? (evil smile) Anyhow, reviews would be most appreciated. I hope I got Ryo in character enough. If not, just tell me!**


End file.
